


Под кожей

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Тебе идет все мое"





	Под кожей

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Мукуро х *YL!Дино

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — смеется Дино, и Мукуро молча улыбается в ответ так, что становится совершенно ясно: да, настаивает, и если Дино не согласится сейчас, то умрет.  
От рук Мукуро или от собственного любопытства — уже неважно. Любопытство Мукуро тоже порой убийственно, как и улыбка, как тихий смех: каждая часть, каждая черта в отдельности — уже маленькая сладкая смерть.  
— Ты мне льстишь, с размером так точно, — продолжает смеяться Дино и чувствует, как плотная черная кожа плавится под пальцами, становится мягкой и податливой словно тонкая ткань.   
Интересно, думает он, можно ли уговорить Мукуро натянуть на себя латекс и что он потребует в качестве платы — за свою оскорбленную гордость, конечно, Дино не сумасшедший, чтобы всерьез поверить, что его просьбу исполнят.  
Ну, или, по крайней мере, сошел с ума еще не окончательно. Но уже на верном пути.  
— Штаны все равно будут мешать, — говорит он, и Мукуро устраивается на постели удобнее, закидывая руки за голову тем небрежным жестом, который означает крайнее недовольство.  
— Ну так сними их, — отвечает он, и Дино ничего не остается, как расстегнуть молнию и переступить через свалившиеся джинсы.  
— Мне будет удобней сидя или стоя? — уточняет он с улыбкой и отмечает с удовольствием, как взгляд Мукуро становится делано-равнодушным.  
— А кто говорит о твоем удобстве? — пожимает Мукуро плечами, закрыв глаза, и Дино знает, что скрывается за прикрытыми веками. Нетерпение. Похоть. Непокой.  
Все то же, что заполняет сейчас его.  
Он остается стоять возле кровати, делает глубокий вдох, качает головой и наклоняется, сжимая теплую кожу крепче.  
А потом начинает натягивать первый сапог.  
— Тебе, может быть, оказать поддержку? Ты так пыхтишь, — доносится с постели, и Дино фыркает, пытаясь застегнуть молнию выше щиколотки и не свалиться. Мукуро подогнал размер, но о страховке не позаботился. Ну что же, остается верить, что разбитый нос придаст Дино еще более неотразимый вид. — Моральную, разумеется, — Мукуро лениво поднимает веки и ложится на бок, подпирая щеку кулаком. — Они же не хрустальные, зачем, в самом деле, так долго возиться?  
— Ты хотел сказать, что не похож на принца? — Дино силится рассмеяться, но молния заела, к тому же, каблук оказался выше и неустойчивее, чем он ожидал.  
Прямо как его собственное положение в жизни Мукуро. В любой момент можно сорваться.  
— Сперва обуй второй, а потом застегни, — советует Мукуро так ласково, что воздух вокруг похрустывает от ледяной свежести. Или Мукуро просто решил сжалиться и охладить комнату, глядя на прилившую к щекам Дино кровь.  
Последовать его совету оказывается и в самом деле правильно. Наверное, в первый раз за все время их недолгих отношений жизнь Дино становится легче после того, как он делает то, что велит Мукуро.  
Он смеется от этой мысли, застегивает молнию, морщась — короткие волоски на бедрах попадают под зубчики, кожу неприятно тянет, — выпрямляется и смотрит на Мукуро, переводя дух.   
— Я даже не свалился, — делится он радостью.  
Мукуро медленно качает головой.  
— Футболка здесь не годится. Сними.  
Дино стягивает ее, застревая на миг в вороте.  
— Так хорошо? — уточняет он, откидывая футболку в сторону.  
Мукуро молчит, но на его лице нет ни единого намека на «хорошо».  
— Пройдись, — велит он, снова откидываясь на подушки.  
— Если я упаду...  
— О, поверь мне, твое падение началось уже давно. И еще до знакомства со мной. И длиться будет очень, очень долго, — нетерпеливо сообщает Мукуро и делает короткий резкий взмах рукой — будто дирижер. Дино сглатывает. На секунду ему кажется, что комната и в самом деле наполнилась музыкой. По крайней мере, он слышит гулкий ритм, в такт которому неторопливо вышагивает по комнате.  
Раз-два. Раз-два. Тук-тук.  
Сердце сбивает с него быстрее, чем ноги.  
— Медленнее, — командует Мукуро, и Дино замедляет шаг.  
Кожа сапог сливается с собственной, жесткий край давит на бедро, обтягивает так туго, что каждый новый шаг дается все с большим трудом.  
Может быть, дело даже не в сапогах. И не во взгляде, который теперь скользит по ним неотрывно.  
— Не жмет? — спрашивает Мукуро и поджимает губы нетерпеливо, ожидая ответа с таким видимым напряжением, что у Дино пересыхает в горле.   
— Нет. Спасибо, — благодарит он хрипло и вежливо. — Я думаю, стоит заявиться в них на одно из собраний Альянса. Незабываемый, должно быть, будет эффект.  
— Должно быть, — кивает Мукуро рассеяно, — должно быть...  
Он оказывается рядом так быстро, что Дино оступается и уже летит назад, когда его ловит за плечо жесткая рука в перчатке.  
— Надо рассмотреть поближе, — цедит Мукуро на ухо и просовывает пару пальцев за край сапога. — Должен же я быть в курсе, в самом деле, насколько сильным будет эффект и от какого количества хлопот меня избавит твое появление в Альянсе. В таком виде.  
— Рассчитываешь на пару сердечных приступов?  
— Да-да, конечно... Или на то, что кто-нибудь прельстится твоей возросшей грацией и преподнесет наконец хрустальную туфельку.  
Дино вздрагивает, когда пальцы оттягивают край в сторону и выскальзывают резко, так что тот хлопает по уже взмокшей коже бедра.  
— Давно мечтаешь от меня избавиться? — смеется он и затыкается, когда ловкие пальцы аккуратно берут его яйца в горсть и сжимают.  
— Давно мечтаю найти новый занятный повод убить кого-нибудь из Альянса, — Мукуро прижимается к уху Дино и влажно дышит в него, обводит мочку языком. — И это даже будешь не ты.  
Он разворачивает Дино, так что каблуки с шорохом проезжаются по полу, и толкает в грудь. Кровать упруго пружинит под спиной, Дино садится на край, но руки в перчатках мягко ложатся на колени, так что сдвинуться с места становится слишком трудно.  
А когда Мукуро опускается на колени сам — невозможно.  
— Знаешь, я передумал, — сообщает он, глядя, как Дино облизывает пересохшие губы. — Надо было все-таки оставить футболку. И снять кое-что другое.  
Свести ноги он не дает, и ткань белья рвется под его пальцами.  
— Да, так гораздо лучше, — кивает он и поднимает сияющий взгляд на Дино.   
Мукуро легко дует на влажную от выступившей смазки головку, высовывает язык и трогает кончиком щель, слизывая прозрачную каплю. Потом отстраняется и ведет ладонями в перчатках по сапогам, и от скрипа кожи по коже Дино начинает трясти сильнее, чем от касаний языка.  
Мукуро подхватывает его под коленями, нагибается и устраивает его бедра у себя на плечах.  
— Отличный вид, — говорит он, и Дино хочет ответить ему тем же, но во рту сухо как в пустыне, а музыка с ее гулким ритмом становится все громче и громче, заполняя комнату переливами, перекатываясь волнами от стенки к стенке.  
Мукуро берет у него в рот, не опуская взгляда. Смотрит в глаза, туго обхватывая головку губами, насаживаясь на член ртом так же плотно и быстро, как натягивает на себя свои невозможные сапоги.  
Как натянет на Дино в следующий раз, потому что у него самого будут дрожать руки, когда он будет вспоминать об этом.   
Мукуро выпускает член изо рта и ведет мокрыми губами по бедру, то кусая его, то прихватывая зубами край сапога.  
— Тебе идет, — говорит он довольно и мягко опрокидывает Дино на спину, нависая над ним. — Тебе идет все мое.  
— Иди... ко мне... и ты, — выдыхает Дино, чувствуя, как сводит мышцы на широко разведенных бедрах. Мукуро прижимается к его губам со смехом, поит им, опьяняя с каждым касанием все сильней.  
Он трахает Дино, крепко впившись ладонями в бедра, почти сложив его пополам, трахает медленно и размеренно, будто в такт одному ему слышному ритму, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову. Дино кусает губы, чтобы не закричать, не нарушить эту беззвучную мелодию слишком громким стоном. Он тянет руку, и гладит горло Мукуро, и чувствует ускоряющийся под пальцами пульс.   
Ритм рвется, музыка хлещет, разбивая окна, выбивая двери, унося с собой крики, и стоны, и горячечный шепот, и тихий смех.  
Мукуро долго лежит рядом с ним, гладит по взмокшей макушке, по груди, потом опускает руку на бедро и осторожно тянет молнию вниз.  
Дино с трудом переводит дух, мелко вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения, и подскакивает на сбитой постели, когда Мукуро крепко прижимается губами к его колену.  
— Следы остались, — щекотно шепчет он во влажную кожу, — я сотру, — и Дино смеется, потому что знает: такие следы не сотрутся никогда.  
Они уже давно не на коже, а под ней. И будут там еще очень, очень долго.


End file.
